The present invention generally relates to shelving systems, and in particular, to display units.
Shelving systems including display units are well known in the art. Problems associated with such systems are often well known in the art. Such problems include maintaining an aesthetic display and restocking the shelves. These problems have been addressed by generally two approaches. The first approach is to provide a shelf which may be pulled out from the support structure. Examples of this approach are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,673,801 and 5,720,230 which are incorporated herein by reference. Examples of the second approach generally comprise placing an assist member in the product container to push the products toward the front of the shelf, a process known as xe2x80x9cfacing.xe2x80x9d Examples of this approach are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,012,936; 5,638,963; and 5,730,320, which are incorporated herein by reference.
Pat. ""936 discloses a product tray member that is slidably engaged with a track member so that the product tray member can be slid away from the track assembly. An upstanding product follower is slidably mounted onto the product tray member in a manner whereby the follower moves longitudinally within the product tray member. The product follower member is biased in a forward direction.
A display unit according to the present invention comprises a plurality of product trays. Each product tray comprises a product member for containing one or more products and a facing member for facing the one or more products contained in the product member. The product member is linearly movable relative to a shelf on which it is supported. The facing member is movably connected to the product member and linearly moveable relative to both the shelf and the product member. The display unit may be adapted for use with a shelving system.
In one embodiment, the display unit comprises a shelf adapted to cooperate with a shelving system. A plurality of product trays are supported on, and preferably attached to, the shelf. Each product tray comprises a product slide and a facing slide. The product slide is linearly movable relative to the shelf, and the facing slide slidably engages the product slide while being linearly movable relative to the shelf and the product slide.
Another embodiment of the invention is directed toward a shelving system. The shelving system comprises a support structure, including a plurality of shelves attached to the support structure, and a plurality of product trays connected to the shelves. Each product tray comprises a product slide moveable relative to the shelf and a facing slide moveable relative to both the product slide and the shelf. Preferably a restoring spring connects the product slide to the shelf and is positioned to facilitate restoration of the product slide from a stocking position to a displaying position.
An object of the present invention is to improve the aesthetic appearance of product displays as well as improve the efficiency with which such displays are managed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a display unit which may be used to retrofit an existing shelving system.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a display unit particularly well suited for uniform products, such as aerosol canisters. Yet another objective is to provide such a shelf with a means for facilitating restocking. A more particular objective is to provide a display container with a restorative force for returning a fully loaded container to its display position. This unit having such a restorative force has the advantage of increasing labor efficiency and reducing damaged products due to movement of heavy containers of products or repetitive reshuffling of products.
Other objects and advantages in accordance with the present invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the teachings disclosed herein.